


Shake Apart

by canardroublard



Series: Fictober 2018 [13]
Category: Chicago (2002), Chicago - Kander & Ebb & Fosse
Genre: F/F, Pining, Post-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canardroublard/pseuds/canardroublard
Summary: Roxie's got this. Really, she has. She could keep up with Velma, if Velma weren't being such a freakin' task-master. And if Velma's hips weren't swaying inquitethat way, and if Velma's lips weren't soredand her eyes weren't so dark and...Roxie maynotgot this.





	Shake Apart

"Try harder next time."

Roxie puffed out a breath, swiping sweat off her forehead. "I _am_ trying hard! Jeez louise, Velma, can't you just give a girl a break? I just got outta the slammer. I'm couldn't exactly practice dancing in there."

Velma turned on Roxie, tips of her bob beating against her cheeks. "Me too. And I was in there longer than you. So quit your whining and try it again." Without giving her time to object, Velma began counting in, and launched into the dance number they were trying to nail. Roxie swore and followed her lead, attempting to match the provocative roll of Velma's hips, the sultry movement of her hands spreading along her sides, down, down, down...

It was roughly around the point when Roxie was staring at Velma's curvy, oh so _curvy_ hips, that she fell on her ass. She yelped, both from surprise and pain, as Velma cursed again.

"You know the point is to look seductive, right? Braining yourself because you're too clumsy to stay upright doesn't do it for most guys."

"Stop bein' so _mean_!" Roxie whined, "I can be seductive. You're just...distracting me."

Instead of helping Roxie up, Velma just set a hand on her hip and stared down at her. "Yeah, like you've ever seduced anyone, kid."

"I have too! Amos! And Fred!"

"Those dumb tools would've trotted after the first pretty young blonde they saw. Hell, you're not even really blonde."

"Hey! You don't—"

"Prison showers. No secrets."

Roxie scowled and resisted the urge to put a hand over her crotch. "Yeah, well, like you're some big expert," she retorted, getting up.

Suddenly, Velma was eyeing her again, but not with derision. Instead with the unnerving intent of a lioness sighting a gazelle. Roxie swallowed.

"Time for a lesson, kid." Velma's already deep voice was now a purr. Her eyes flinty. Roxie stood frozen as Velma sauntered right into her space. A waft of perfume hit Roxie's nose, mixed with the sweat of exertion. Something began tingling in Roxie's stomach. "You gotta keep your cards close at first." Velma leaned in, her breath hot on Roxie's cheek. "Make 'em curious'."

"Oh?" Roxie heard herself ask. It sounded strangled.

Velma smirked. That tingling in Roxie's stomach erupted into butterflies. "Once you've got their attention..." Velma's hand curled around Roxie's waist, possessive, sure, "give them a little taste." Then her hand slid down, down, down. Roxie stopped breathing. "And last..." Leaning closer still, Velma took Roxie's earlobe between her teeth and _nipped_ , then soothed it with her tongue, "leave them _desperate_ for more."

"Jesus, Velma," Roxie moaned, needing more, more, _more_.

"So, kid, you ready?"

"Yes!" Roxie didn't know what Velma was asking her to do. She didn't care. Anything.

"Great." Then Velma was gone, floating away and Roxie groaned in despair. "From the top. Five, six, seven, eight."

Roxie swore. Watched Velma...writhe. Realized she'd still follow her anywhere.

Maybe Amos and Fred weren't the only dumb tools around.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober 2018, for the prompt "try harder next time".


End file.
